A zing is forever
by Nhad
Summary: What consequences and misgivings will be brought by romantic relationships that begin to emerge between the different worlds?


_Allright ... here the sequel to "a new zing". I hope you to enjoy this as an appetizer to "Hotel Transylvania 2" movie. as in my first fic, I apologize for any grammatical errors but i must say once again that English is not my native language so I hope you aren forgiving that._  
 _my thanks to whose help me fix my translations and to you for reading :)_

 **Prologue**

The silence of the old lounge was broken by the sound of furious writing, produced by a bony female hand on a book, placed on an old, gray, worn pedestal matching the rest of the building, the passage of the centuries within those walls very clear, blanketed in darkness, with the exception of some black, half-melted candles placed on wooden shelves, projecting a dim light on a large portrait flanked by big crimson tapestries with dirt stains and tears caused by angry claw movements

Like every night, the inhabitant wrote in the diary book, as a ritual that kept her away from the madness that seemed to drag her down thanks to her loneliness, sometimes remembering her past as if she was writing memoirs, other time recording the news carried by one of the enslaved animals that she kept in her domains, seemingly forgotten already by their congeners, and of course, by the human world

 _"1560: Byrbathor city, enclave in deep Hungary. The wildest country of feudal Europe was a privileged witness of the birth of a new member from one of the richest and most important aristocratic families in Transylvania. Not for nothing was my uncle the king of Poland himself._

 _Called to join the more refined royalty by divine grace, from my earliest childhood I enjoyed, thanks to my position, a wide and exquisite education_

 _I can't deny that soon I came in contact with alchemy, esotericism and black magic –just like my ancestors, as I early discovered-_

 _Soon I met the authentic love, the one that herd of beings emerged from the mud always looked for, without ever finding it throughout their existence. Ah, my lord Ferecz, how happy we were. I had just turned 15 years old, but already knew that our destiny was to spend the eternity together. So it was, and we soon married and moved to our castle, Csejthe. We were alone, but didn't need anything else. Oh, dear husband, if you could see it right now, lost in the decay and perversion that comes with immortality._

 _Unfortunately, your soldier nature called you to spend long periods in the strife that plagued this country. Your enemies knew you well and cowered in fear just by hearing about "The black hero". It made them tremble._

 _Long were the nights that I waited for you. My existence was becoming tedious and lonesome without you, and I began to surround myself with people to attend the tasks that our fortress needed, and for my own amusement. Some turned out to be very interesting; I began practicing witchcraft and alchemy experiments with them but they were just games. Some were really funny, but not for them. I still remember when I covered a servant in honey just to mess with the insects in our garden._

 _That same night turned out to be revealing. A decrepit, old woman came to our castle doors seeking shelter. Imagine my surprise when she was revealed as a great connoisseur of red magic; she promised that her skills would keep me young forever; so I immediately offered her accommodation and food in exchange for her knowledge_

 _Many called me a mass murderer._

 _Murderer? Those few hundred should be proud that their blood would serve to prolong my legendary beauty. I should be beautiful for your return. No matter how long it took you, it was vital._

 _Finally, it happened: one night I closed my eyes to sleep ... a strange and deep dream that lasted for years. I left the deplorable human existence to wake up as something better. I didn't grow old, my beloved one. I felt my strength grow, and that was just the beginning_

 _Unfortunately, these are dangerous times ... humans have adopted a dangerous technology to use against us, and I have to be cautious and patient. I know you will come back to me someday. But before that, I must return sense to our world; so chaotic and degenerated has become that even our people maintain relationships with humans._

 _Blasphemy my beloved husband, heresy that we will cut down to its roots. "_

The beautiful, redheaded female figure turned as it finished writing. She wore a dark Corinth dress made of smooth, delicate fabric, which had been slightly worn by the passage of time, keeping almost intact even though the lace on the bottom dragged across the floor due to its length, making it look like a cape. Her steps led her towards the shadows, which she rapidly absorbed, melting into them and transforming into a blurry figure that flapped out the room through the small window through which the dim moonlight got into the place.


End file.
